Color Deficient
by Meibou
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. First kiss stolen. Despite the fact that she was the one who technically initiated it. Uchiha Sasuke. First kiss stolen. Despite the fact that he sort of wanted to be the one to initiate it. SasuHina. AU. [Sorry it's late]


Alright. This can also been seen as a sequel to **Green Valentine** and **Black White Day**, which would finish up the little trio of oneshots I made. But this oneshot is meant to stand on its own.

**Important Info: **I looked around for Japanese holidays on the 14th, and guess what? There's an ongoing campaign for **April 14th** to be **Orange Day**, as well as Partner Day.

On Orange Day, boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to confirm their love for each other by giving each other oranges (and other citruses) or orange-colored gifts. It's a campaign, so I'm not sure if it's technically official.

And Partner Day is for men and women to show their mutual respect for each other, ie gender equality. There will be a link to two articles about it on my profile, if you so wish to find out more about it.

AU: a high school setting.

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Shy, socially inept girl. First kiss stolen. Despite the fact that she was the one who (technically) initiated it. Uchiha Sasuke. Cold, school heartthrob. First kiss stolen. Despite the fact that he (sort of) wanted to be the one to initiate it.

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata.

Warnings: None.

**Color Deficient**

Hyuuga Hinata. Shy, socially inept girl.

First kiss stolen. Despite the fact that she was the one who (technically) initiated it.

She smiled as she watched her classmates' antics. Her smile was small, but it usually was, and those who knew even a smattering of her personality could tell that she was genuinely happy. Her eyes, often compared too moonstones and other similar white gems, were glazed over in content but still bright with amusement and excitement.

The day was perfect. It was sunny and warm, with fluffy clouds covering the bright expanse of sky, and only a slight breeze to boast of. It had rained in the morning, so the ground was a little wet, but that didn't matter much. It was spring, her favorite season, and April fourteenth. It was two months after Valentine's Day, and only a month after White Day. Between then and now, she had changed just a little, and adapted to those around her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, stop yelling in my ear!" There was no hit accompanied with the playful admonishment- only an angry expression that could be read through, and seen as excitement, warmth.

_Naruto…_

Hinata smiled. She wasn't jealous of the other girl. She just felt a little… a little more solitary than she usually did.

The sound of footsteps on grass came, akin to the rasp of a dry coarse brush on paper, and she vaguely noted that someone now sat under the same tree she was beneath. She didn't say anything. There wasn't silence; the background noises of the Rookie 9 interacting filtered in. They had stayed in the same school from Academy to high school, and right now, they were playing a game of badminton- though some were sitting out, she being one.

"What is this for?"

She could recognize her companion by voice, and she straightened instantly, staring at him to make sure it really was him. She turned red only half a moment later.

"S-Sasuke-san! Sumimasen, I d-didn't think that it'd be you." The volume of her statement had steadily decreased, as she became ever more conscious of his presence. He was one of the people she could never figure out. She never really had the opportunity to understand him- few did- and she always felt a little uncomfortable because of his reputation. But… she instinctually felt he really was nice in actuality.

She blinked as Sasuke lifted his hand, knocking his knuckles lightly against a small empty crate besides her. "What is this for?" he repeated, tone monotonous, but his dark eyes held tints of curiosity.

"A-Ah! Our class president w-was telling us about the O-Orange Day campaign, s-so we decided as a class to c-celebrate it." Hinata smiled a little, looking down at her lap before glancing back up at the treetops.

"I-I brought a crate or oranges in, so that people could celebrate i-if they wanted to. But I think Chouji a-ate more than his share… so I don't have any more." She turned a little red, hiding her face by turning her head away from; she was embarrassed, mainly because she showed how unprepared she was. He didn't say anything though. She snuck a glance at him. He was merely looking across the expanse of green; he seemed a little more relaxed than he usually was, and he seemed almost contemplative. Of what, she didn't know. But it was a peaceful picture.

He turned, returning her gaze. "What?"

"A-Ah! S-Sorry Sasuke-san."

"For what?" She blinked, staring at his face, though he had turned away again so she couldn't see his eyes. "You're always apologizing. What is it this time?"

"I-I…" Her face was flushed as she scrambled for an excuse. She really did not want to say that she was sorry for annoying him, because she was looking him- even though he was extremely attractive. "I d-didn't give you anything t-today, b-but I gave o-oranges to my f-friends. I-I'm very sorry-"

"Don't. Stop saying sorry. I don't care about things like that."

Her mouth opened and closed several times, but she couldn't say anything in her state of surprise, except for stare at him. Eventually, she managed to turn her mouth upwards into a smile, and giggled a little.

"What's so funny?"

His tone was a little annoyed now, and she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't answer, only shaking her head and smiling. Shifting her position from lying against the tree to kneeling on the grass, she reached for her book bag, opening it and pulling something out. She deposited it in his lap.

Sasuke blinked, staring down at the small package. Untying the bright blue cloth, he opened it. A few blueberries managed to escape him, rolling off his leg onto the grass. He picked one up, popping it in his mouth.

Hinata beamed gratefully. "I-I packed them today for lunch, but I l-left them in my bag. Sorry, it's not orange…"

A hand was thrust in front of her, and she looked down, staring at the kerchief full of berries. She smiled again, taking a few with her hand, and between the two of them, the berries were gone in several minutes. And after that, they stayed there for a few more moments.

He stood up suddenly. "I'll walk you home. It's getting late."

"A-all right." She hastily got up, grabbing her schoolbag and following…

Only to trip over the empty orange crate, sending her stumbling into Sasuke. He was caught off guard, but tried to unsuccessfully catch her. They landed, with her atop him, lips barely touching. But the contact was there.

She scrambled off him a moment "I-I'm so sorry S-Sasuke-san! A-Are you all right-?"

"Hinata…"

She blinked. Was that the first time he called her by her first name? That thought was quickly swept away when he reached out to her, sliding something smooth around her neck and tying it. She looked down.

The azure kerchief she had wrapped the blueberries in.

"Come on." He helped her up. They started to walk away from the shade of the tree, going home.

Uchiha Sasuke. Cold, school heartthrob.

First kiss stolen. Despite the fact that he (sort of) wanted to be the one to initiate it.

The reason why Orange Day particularly interesting.

---

Alright, I had a little more trouble writing this one- kept on rewriting it with different settings, because I only found out about Orange Day later, and holiday themes are easy to write along. And because it's a little hard to fit in the theme of how the two of them can't really choose colors well (Seriously, who gets a green Valentine gift and a black ribbon on White Day? And blue stuff on Orange Day?) D  
But I'm upset that FF didn't let me update on the day I wanted to. D: Of all the days to be a bitch to me.

Anyways, that's it for the semi-related oneshots. What I'm working on next is either a vampire AU SasuHina, or more random oneshots with miscellaneous pairings- even though I should finish up _Patience Patient_. I've got a lot of schoolwork to do- plus, I'm taking the Biology Subject SAT.

Please leave reviews! My ratio of reviews to hits isn't that good. And just cheer me up? Because I just got back to school, and who wouldn't need some relief from that?


End file.
